Sakura's Pregnancy Blog
by Decimal Writer
Summary: Sakura is pregnant! She blogs about it. Drabbles. Mild Crack. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

Sakura's Pregnancy Blog.

* * *

"Hello. This is Dr. Higurashi, from Konoha Hospital. Is Haruno Sakura available?"

"Hn." Said the person on the other line, "She is not."

The doctor cleared her throat. "Well is Uchiha Sasuke available?"

Said Uchiha smirked, "Yes. You are speaking to him."

"I have just received Haruno-san's test results." Pausing with a giggle, "Congratulations! It came out positive!"

Seconds pass. "Meaning?"

"Haruno Sakura is pregnant!"

Dr. Higurashi could have sworn she heard someone choke on the other line. Before she could ask what was wrong, she heard the dial tone.

He just hung up her face.

...

Crawling back into bed, he saw Sakura smile and cuddle with him.

"I got a call."

Sakura giggled, "Duh. Who was it?" She asked, closing her eyes.

"Dr. Higurashi."

Her eyes snapped open. "Uhh, and what did she say?"

His eyes narrow, "Your pregnant. Congratulations."


	2. Blog o1

Blog 1

* * *

_**May 25, Thursday**_

_My first blog! :) I would have made a journal, but because Ino wants to read them, I might as well blog about it.  
Now, on to my pregnancy! It's been a good week since Sasuke Uchiha, my boyfriend, (soon to be fiance) found out. I was planning on telling him myself, but I kind of chickened out. And after wonderful sex that night of the call, I completely forgot... _

_Well, I have nothing else to blog about today. Maybe next time._

…

Sasuke snorted as he read her blog from behind her. How lame.

"Shut up, Sasuke. It's not lame."

He had been thinking out loud.

Kissing her neck as an apology, he went into the kitchen. "Ah, my bad. But I would also say the sex was wonderful." he smirked when he saw her pout.


	3. Blog o2

Blog 2

* * *

Taking a sip out of his coffee, Sasuke got on the computer.

Smirking, he logged into his girlfriends blogging account.

**User Name:** Cherry Blossom**  
Password: **iluvuchihasas01

…

_**June 3, Tuesday**_

I love Sasuke Uchiha! That's right, dammit, I LOVE him! He means the world to me! He will be my future husband soon. :)  
I regret dating Neji Hyuuga in high school that SONOFABITCH. Sasuke is MINE as I am HIS.

As for the pregnancy; Breasts are tender (Sasuke would know, tehe.) Major mood swings!  
I'd be a bitch at one point, making my poor boyfriend do the laundry and dishes! I need to give the poor Uchiha a break.  
I have also been horny lately... not that Sasuke is complaining.

_**Logging off**_

…

"Sasuke?" Sakura called from the bathroom, "Mind scrubbing my back?"

His smirk grew, "Not at all."

…

Ino's left eye twitched as she read her best friends blog,

"What. The HELL?"


	4. Blog o3

Blog 3

* * *

_**June 4, Wednesday**_

_**Signing in.**_

…

So... Sasuke, my boyfriend, logged into my account yesterday.  
Hmm... and I read what he posted...  
So did my 342 subscribers. He slept on the couch last night.

Well, Dr. Higurashi called! Good news! :)  
So far, my pregnancy is going extremely well. I'm only 2 months, currently.  
Sasuke wants a boy. Honestly, I want a girl. It's hard being pregnant at the age of 19, because collage has me tied down.  
And I have a job at a cafe, but Sasuke is making me quit, so is my doctor. Maybe because I'm always on my feet. Oh my; I need to go, class with be starting soon!

…

_**Logging off.**_

…

Naruto grinned as he read his pink headed friends blog,

"OI, KIBA! Get a load of this! Sasuke slept on the couch!"

"AHAHAHAHA." Kiba barked with laughter; obviously. "And he's supposedly an Uchiha!"

…

Sasuke sneezed. Rubbing his nose, he glared at the TV.

No way in hell was he sleeping on the couch again.


	5. Blog o4

Blog 4

* * *

_**July 10, Saturday**_

_**Signing in.**_

…

I had a dream; or nightmare last night.  
It was about Sasuke. He was saying something about revenge on his brother. It was kinda scary. The way he looked at me with this freaky grin on his face. The he said, "I'm going to take Itachi's eyes before he takes mine!"

Then he left me. I really hope Sasuke doesn't go on a psycho rampage and take his brothers eyes.  
As for the baby, I am now 3 months! And I crave for the most weirdest food.  
Pickles and vanilla ice cream; together? Ew.  
My doctor also said next month, we can tell whether it's a boy or girl! I am too excited. (:

…

_**Logging off.**_

…

"Sakura, do we have any blond hair dye?"

"Hm? Why?"

"I'm trying to get revenge on Itachi." (Insert freaky grin here.)

Sakura fainted.


	6. Blog o5

Blog 5

* * *

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"It's a girl."

...

_**August 16, Monday  
Signing in:**_

...

_Just found out the sex of the baby!_  
_It's a girl! (: I'm so excited, I'm already picking out names for her._  
_Do you guys like 'Yuki' as her name? or 'Tsubaki'?_  
_Sasuke wants our child's name to start with an 'S'_  
_Like Sasuke, Sakura, and... 'Saki'? or 'Sachiko'?_

_Sasuke said he liked Sachiko, but I don't know..._  
_What do you guys think? I could use some help!_

_Ja ne._

_**Logging off.**  
_

...

"Still blogging, Sakura?"

"Of course! My subscribers must know what happens during my pregnancy, Sasuke."

"I think it's lame."

"Then why did _you_ subscribe?"

He choked on his tea. Sakura smirked.

"Thought so."


	7. Blog o6

Blog 6

* * *

"Sachiko."

"Suki."

"Sakura, I would like to name our child Sachiko."

"No, Sasuke! I'm the one carrying our child, so I would like to name her Suki."

…

_**August 23, Friday  
Signing in:**_

…

_Sasuke and I are arguing again.__Over who gets to name the baby.  
I threatened him with no sex, though.__It worked out perfectly.  
Oh, and I forgot to mention. Sasuke proposed to me last night._

_We are engaged now. (: _

_I would have blogged about this last night...  
but I was.. 'caught in the heat of the moment.' ;) In other words,_

_I was busy._

_**Logging off.**_

…

"So it's settled." Sakura said with a smile. "Her name will be Yuki."

"Hn."

"Cheer up, Uchiha! At least you still get sex."

Sasuke smirked.

…

"Ha ha ha! Sakura has the bastard whipped!"

Naruto said, as he grinned at the computer screen.

…

Ino sighed, "This is suppose to be a blog about the pregnancy!"

"Instead she talks about threatening the Uchiha with no sex."

Shikamaru said with a lazy smirk.


End file.
